


Saved By The Bell

by Nightmare_Tears, Panfriedcakes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Texting, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, Inaccurate Catholicism, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate use of food, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, No Lesbians Die, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Students, Texting, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Tears/pseuds/Nightmare_Tears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panfriedcakes/pseuds/Panfriedcakes
Summary: Matthew and Kyle have been floating around each other for years. Always coming close to each other, but never colliding, like planets in orbit. But everything changes when a new history teacher shows up, with soft fluffy hair and an ass so tight you could bounce a quarter off it. Unfortunately, nothing is as it seems in this picture perfect highschool. Through dodge ball fights, debate debacles, and bake sales who will come on top?  Danger lurks around ever corner! All is up for grabs on this game of love, and no one will make it to the other side unscathed. Who will win? Who will lose? Who willlove? Find out in the next installment ofSaved By The Bell!YO THIS IS A FIC INVOLVING MY TEACHERS GETTING IT ON, SO IF YOU ARE MY TEACHERS OR IF THIS MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE PLEASE GO AWAY! BUT IF YOU STAY THERE IS AN ACTUALLY PLOT AND STUFF WE PROMISE.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character/Original Character/Original Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Saved By The Bell

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself....immensly. I will finish this after my work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins.

Will be updated by Sunday the 7th.


End file.
